rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Pistol
Pistols are recurring items that have appeared in several of the Rusty Lake games. There are two varieties, though both have the same use of shooting, often to kill. Cube Escape: Arles Once van Gogh cuts off his ear and places it inside a bowl, the water in the bowl will begin to glow. This allows him to travel into his own ear, and before he reaches the room with two doors he finds a pistol lying on the ground. Unlocking the right door will lead him back to his bedroom, but the mirror will appear to be flickering. His reflection in the mirror is now a Corrupted Soul. If he shoots at it with his pistol, causing it to disappear and leave a white cube. Rusty Lake Hotel In Ms. Pheasant's room, she wants the player to take a series of photographs of her with various props. For her final picture, she needs a pistol. There is a music box on her table that has a secret compartment, which is only opened when the correct song is played. The compartment opens to reveal an old key inside, which unlocks the small chest containing the pistol. She points the pistol at her neck, and when the photo is taken she fires it, killing herself. Cube Escape: Birthday A pistol is owned by the Vandermeer Family, and kept in their house in a special chest. During the attack by Mr. Rabbit, he opens the chest with a coin and steals the pistol, claiming he needs it to escape his current state. When time is reversed by a blue cube and the pistol is returned, Dale's Grandfather asks for the player to open his chest, using the same coin which has remained in the new timeline. This time, when Mr. Rabbit attempts to break in, Dale's Grandfather is prepared and shoots him first. Cube Escape: Theatre When Bob is served a Bloody Mary, he will put out the pistol and shoot himself in the head, though it does not kill him. This allows Dale to enter his mind and extract his memories. Attempting to interact with Bob after he has shot himself causes him to say that "it's all my fault". The White Door In his dream on the fourth day, Bob sits at the bar in the Rusty Lake Theatre. After Bob reveals his troubles with Laura, the barman tells him that he has a solution. Handing him the pistol, the barman explains that he knows what to do. Bob hesitates at first, but after hearing the Lady of the Lake's song he pulls the trigger and shoots himself in the head. Trivia * The pistols used by Vincent van Gogh and Bob are both 19th Century revolvers. The pistol used by van Gogh may be a 7mm Lefaucheux à broche; the same kind used to kill himself in real life. * The pistols used by Ms. Pheasant and Dale's Grandfather seem to be older, single shot flintlock pistols from the 18th Century. Gallery Gogh3.png|The Pistol in Cube Escape: Arles. Pheasantgun.png|Ms. Pheasant with the Pistol in Rusty Lake Hotel. Pistol2.png|Dale's Grandfather holding the Pistol in Cube Escape: Birthday. Screenshot 2016-04-11-20-37-30-1.png|Bob with the Pistol in Cube Escape: Theatre. WhiteDoorGun.jpg|The Pistol in The White Door. Category:Objects